Two Extra Lovers
by darkempressraven96
Summary: Terra's going out with BB. Raven's got a boyfriend. Which of these four aren't needed? Do the math. BBxRae


**WOO-HOO!! I am taking a little break from Mezera to focus on this. The next part of Mezera (obviously, part 2) will come! I promise! Just enjoy this for now!**

* * *

"Oh, joy," said Raven as she turned off her alarm clock. "Another day of pure torture." She slipped on her uniform, brushed her hair in a hurry, and made her way into the common room.

She was not delighted when she saw Terra-being fed a bagel. And guess who the lucky guy was? Yeah. Beast Boy. Terra took a bite of the bagel, laughed like a crazy woman, and swallowed it fast. This pattern continued for the next five minutes, until Raven sat next to them with her tea.

"So, how's it going?" Raven almost laughed at how awkward that sounded. Terra replied with a nasty comment.

"Better than you'll ever know." Raven gasped, and looked Beast Boy in the eye. She was about to say, "How dare your girlfriend insult me?", but she knew he'd just give her his surprisingly famous goofy grin and wave it away. Raven stopped dead in her tracks and gave a smile, a small smile, but still a smile.

"Well, isn't that nice. I hope you two are very, er, happy with each other." she said with a laugh. Beast Boy looked at Terra, expecting the worst, but instead she just laughed back and reached for the bagel.

Raven sighed and walked into the kitchen. Robin stopped her and said, "Raven, I know this is hard for you." Raven didn't even have time to ask what he was talking about before Robin continued. "Beast Boy's just having a crush. He'll get over it." He winked at her and walked away. _How would he know? _thought Raven.

"Oh, Raven," Terra appeared behind her, which shocked Raven. "We're all going to a party tomorrow night, for couples. I'm going with BB, Star's going with Robin, Bee's going with Cy-" she acted very sympathetic, a sign of sarcasm. "Oh, I'm sorry Raven. It looks like you're the only one without a date!" Raven rolled her eyes.

"Listen Terra, I'm going to that party." Raven wasn't fooled by Terra's act of false kindness, which caused Terra to stop hiding how much she hated Raven. She stepped forward and put her hands on her hips.

"Oh, no you're not. Not without a date." Raven laughed.

"You don't think I can find a date?" Terra gave a louder laugh.

"Oh, no, you can't. If you could you would have BB right now." Raven grabbed Terra by her shirt.

"Listen here, you worthless dork! I am just as pretty as you, maybe even prettier, and I can get a date! Just watch me!" With that, she dropped Terra and went to brush her teeth.

When Raven was finished brushing her teeth, she went to the mall for a bit, **(A/N: Don't ask why.) **just to hang out.

When she got there, she headed straight for the food court, where all the guys hung out. She took a look around and saw many boys, but none she liked. All of a sudden, somebody bumped her.

"I am so sorry!" called a voice from behind her. She turned around to say it was okay, when she saw the second most handsome face she had ever seen, the first being Beast Boy.

"Oh, that's okay. Say, would you like to hang out a bit?" Raven asked. The boy smiled. She knew he would.

Back at the tower, Raven introduced all the titans to Brent, her new boyfriend. She didn't see any pain on Beast Boy's face, only competition on Terra's. "And, Brent has already been accepted into five colleges." Beast Boy stood up.

"That's not true. There aren't even five colleges in town!" he pointed out. Brent laughed.

"Yes, but I'm talking Florida, California, North Carolina, Massachusetts, and Kentucky. I have a choice, you know." said Brent with a smile. Beast Boy's painful look made Raven feel bad. She didn't even love Brent, but yet she wanted to hurt the man she truly loved.

She stood up and said in front on everyone, "I think maybe Brent should go home. I'll see you tomorrow night, Brent." At that, she kissed him on the cheek, and quickly turned to see Beast Boy's expression. Let's just say, it wasn't happy.

* * *

_Knock. Knock. Knock, knock. _

Raven groaned as she slipped on a pair of house-shoes and went to open her door. When she opened it, she wasn't surprised to see Terra looking at her with an evil grin.

"I see you've found yourself a date." Raven yawned.

"What's it to you?" she asked. She knew perfectly well what it meant to Terra. It meant that if Terra ever left Beast Boy's side, Raven would be there to replace her.

"Look, Raven. Let's make this perfectly clear: _Beast Boy is mine._ Got it?" Raven put a hand on her hips and used the other one to lean against her door frame.

"Nobody owns Beast Boy. And second, if anybody did own him, it would be me. So stop joking and get a life." Terra stood there with her chin sweeping the floor. Raven closed the door. She knew Terra was still out there, so before she went to bed, she said in a soft whisper, "Nighty-night."

When Raven woke up in the morning, Beast Boy was the only one in the common room. "Hey," he said. "I heard you and Terra last night." Raven sat down next to him.

"Listen, about what I said-" He stopped her. He grabbed her. He held her. He _kissed_her.

* * *

**Good so far? Hopefully, yes. And there is more to come!!!!!**


End file.
